Your My Angel
by spencer65-ashley65
Summary: Ashley's has Angel


**Disclaimer: I don't not own Son :(**

**AN: This is oneshot. **

**Flashback is in: **_italics_

"Do you believe in angels?"

I looked up at my friend Ivy with a smile. Thinking about my blonde angel. She has to be an angel to look that beautiful. She has blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back, the deeps blue eyes in the world; she has a smile that will make even the means kids in the school melt in to a puddle.

"Yes I do."

I said in my day dreaming voice. My friend Ivy knows me all to well. She knows me like a book. I look down at the soccer players looking at my blonde angel. She caught me looking at her once again. I smiled at her waving my hand; she smiled back with a giggle.

"So is Spencer your angel?"

I looked at her and smiled, than looking back at Spencer. She is getting ready to make a goal. I looked at her kicking the ball as hard as she can to make the goal. She put her hands up in the air shouting goal. Having her team pate her on the back saying nice shot.

" Do you have to ask"

I said still looking at my angel. Couch Stone called them all in for a break. Spencer still has that smile on her face. That smile that makes me fall even more in love with her every day. She knows what that smile does to me. I think everyone knows what that smile does to me.

"I guess not. I mean come on you look at her like she is a goddess."

With that she laughs. She is right I do look at her like that. But I only do that because she is to me. She is the one that makes me forget about the world around us just by one look. When we are alone I tell her that I think she is angel and she laughs and blush at me.

"That's because she is a goddess to me."

I said while looking at her. Ivy has red hair that goes down she her shoulders, green eyes that will make boys fall over for her, and a smile that makes her look so innocent. When I know she is not even close to innocent.

I looked back on the soccer field to see my girl make yet another goal that wins the game. Today is going to be a good day for her. When she wins a game she is in the best moods. I get up and walk over to my angel. She jumps on me putting her arms around my neck while I put my arms around her waist holding her up.

"Great game sweetie."

I said while looking up at her eyes, seeing happiness in them. She pulls her head down and presses our lips together. Her lips taste like strawberries and cream, feels like heaven. I kiss her with so much love and passion in it. I never want it to end.

"God I love you so much."

She said while breaking the kiss putting her forehead against mine. I looked in her deep blue eyes again. Making me fall even more in love with her than I already am in. She bites her bottom lip looking me in the eyes. Her eyes look like heaven.

"Where do you want to go my love?"

She blushes when I said that. She knows I only act like that for her. I'm a bitch to mostly everyone else. She likes that about me, how I can be a bitch to one person at one moment than look at her and smile like nothing ever happen.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

Ivy said breaking mine and Spencer lost moment. I looked back at Ivy giving her my best death glare and putting Spencer down, who was giggling at me. Ivy knows I hate it when she does that, but she does it anyway.

" Zaxby's anyone?"

Spencer said taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek. I turned around a little to hind my blush. Ivy and Spencer both laugh when I did that.

~//~

Ivy, Spencer and I are sitting here at Zaxby's waiting for our food. Spencer got the Wings and thing, Ivy got the chicken fingers platter, and I got the same has Ivy just with extra bread. I love my bread. Spencer and I are sitting together and Ivy is across from use.

"So have you guys had sex yet?"

Ivy said with a smirk. Spencer spit out her drink on Ivy and my eyes went wide open. Spencer wiped off her face while I glared at Ivy once again today.

"Ivy I really don't think that is any of you business"

I said while taking Spencer's hand in mine under the table.

"I was just wondering. I mean Spencer Ashley really needs it. She has been bitchier lately."

I kicked Ivy after she said that. She gave me a glare than looked at Spencer, who is biting her lip and looking down at the table. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Shut up Ivy"

I shouted to make her stop. There is one thing I know about Ivy she does not care what people think. If she got something on her mind she will say it without problem, even if it hurts someone's feelings. Spencer really does not like her, but only hangs out with her for me. She knows I don't' have many friends and that Ivy meanings a lot to me even if she is out there.

"No it's okay. No Ivy we have not."

Ivy looked at with a smirk on her face, than looked at Spencer. I know what she is about to say. She always does that, to make Spencer mad at me.

"So Ivy how is Jack?"

I ask quickly to change the subject, thankful it worked. Ivy loves to talk about herself. That is one of the things I hate about her more than anything. Ivy can talk about herself for hours on in, even Spencer told her to shut it one time. And Spencer never does that.

Spencer is the nicest girl I have ever met. She makes me forget everyone and everything around me. I will do anything in the world for her. She is the very first girl I have ever said those three words to. You now I Love You. Those are big words for me to say. I never thought I will ever say those three words, but I did to her my angel.

~//~

_Spencer and I are laying in the back of my truck looking up at the stars. She told me one time that she wishes that she could lay up the stars with the person she loves. I hope that person is me. I am going to tell her that I love her tonight. Even if she might break my heart I don't care because I will know that I said I love you to her even if she does not say it back._

_I'm holding Spencer against me. Her head is on my shoulder looking up at the night sky, while I'm on my back with my arms around her keeping her close to me. Like if I let go she will float away forever. I kissed her on the forehead letting it stay there for a while._

"_Spencer I want to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't freak out."_

_I said this while holding her tighter because she was trying to get up to look at me. I didn't want her to look at me when I say it because if she does not say it back I know I will cry in front of her. I have never felt the need to say it to anyone but her._

_I will give Spencer the world if I could. I looked up at the night sky. Thinking what if she said she does not feel the same way or what if it's to soon. I can go on for hours with the what ifs, but I'm not. I'm going to say I love you to Spencer and I'm going to meaning it. _

"_I love you Spencer Carlin with all my heart."_

_I said it while look up at the night sky. Hoping she will say it back. She got up and looked at me in the eyes. Saddens wash over my eyes. Thinking she is not going to say, thinking I said it to soon, but then I see that smile on her face. That makes the night sky light up._

"_I love you too Ashley Davies"_

_She said with that smile that I love so much. She pulled me up and kissed me on the lips, but this time it's different. It has more love and passion to it. I kissed her with all my heart. I'm so lucky that I finally found my angel._

"_You're like angel"_

_~//~_

That is the night I told her that I love her and that is the night I made one of her wish come true. That night mean so much to me. Ivy thought I lost my mind, but I know it was just love. One of these days I'm going to marry Spencer Carlin and have children with her. I'm going to have her by my side when my dreams come true and when hers come true too.

I looked at Spencer who is laying down on my bed doing her homework. I think she is the only girl I know who likes doing homework. I'm sitting down by my computer trying to do my homework, but can't seem to do it.

"What are you looking at?"

She said looking up at me. I looked at her with a smile and said.

"At an Angel"


End file.
